kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactus
Galactus is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing chronologically in "The Keyblade Wars" as a survivor of the Chaos Age and a provisional Godzilla-Threshold based ally to the High Council of Gods fighting against a resurgence of chaos-controlled darkness. He later appears in "Return of the Keyblade" as an optional boss with plenty of secrets to reveal on the past to those who can defeat him in battle. Story Backstory Long, long before our universe was created, during the age of the Great Chaos, this far more chaotic and eldritch universe bore host to a great many planets filled with lesser beings at the mercy of Chernabog and the Old Ones. One of the greatest of the countless planets of this universe was Taa, home to a society of highly-evolved beings. These creatures were great scientists and explorers, and their society was a surprisingly peaceful utopia, free from war, crime, death, disease, or society's other ills that had plagued the other chaos worlds. But not even Taa would last forever. One day, the high council of Taa made a startling announcement to their brethren: the Great Chaos was coming to an end. For the first time in untold eons, fear was stricken into the hearts of the denizens of Taa. As the council predicted, the sky erupted into fire, the cities crumbled, and billions were killed. However, there was one on Taa who wasn't willing to die without a fight. His name was Galan. An explorer, Galan had traveled the universe for centuries, charting and discovering the wonders of creation before the Old Ones would repeatedly change the placement of the cosmos and he'd have to start all over time and time again, but for a time, he thought he had seen all there was to see in the universe. He had returned to Taa for what he thought would be an endless life of tedium, only for the council to make their announcement. Galan saw the cataclysm as an opportunity for one last adventure. Instead of shaking with terror while the fires consumed him, he would fly into Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all creation, and witness the universe's end at its source. Galan's act of defiance in the face of certain death inspired the few remaining survivors of Taa to accompany him on his journey. As Galan's craft approached Kingdom Hearts, the raging energies within tore the vessel apart, killing almost all of its crew - all but Galan. Strangely, he remained untouched by the energies or the vacuum of space. As Galan puzzled over this event, he was contacted by a voice that introduced itself as the Creator. It said that while the time of the Great Chaos was ending, a new universe free from the control of the Old Ones would arise from the old. Intrigued by Galan's boldness and fighting spirit, the Creator offered to remake Galan and allow him to survive the end of the Chaos. Galan accepted the offer. Moments after Galan responded to the Creator's offer, the Great Chaos was shattered. As the Creator and his army of Gods crafted the new universe, an egg of cosmic energy was flung into the distant reaches of the cosmos. For a good long while as the Gods worked on this new world, the egg incubated. At long last, at the completion of the Lands of Legend, it hatched. From it was born Galactus. The Keyblade Wars Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Neutral Category:Ancient Ones Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Characters Category:Independent Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aliens Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths